When I'm Gone, Italia
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: Another songfic, This time When I'm gone by Emenem, with Italy as Hailey. Germany Holy Rome theory, and angsty fluff. But if you read my stories, you're used to that.


_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for, not the expression. No, literally give an arm for. When you know you are there heart and they know you are their armour and you would distroy anyone who would try to harm her. But what happens when karma turns right around and bites you, and everything you stand for turns on you dispite you. What happens when you become the main source of her pain- "Daddy look what I made" "Dad's gotta go catch a plane._

Rome was so proud of his little Italy, both of them, although the younger was showing more promise at the moment. And of course Italy loved spending time with his grandfather, drawing and singing. That is until he had to go to war again.

"Grandpa Rome! Look at my drawing!" Italy said, hloding out the portrait he'd done of the empire.

I have to go Italy. I don't have time right now."He said, walking away without even glancing at the picture. Tears streamed down the tiny nations face. Little did Italy know that He was fighting with a useless arm, all function lost in the defence of Rome, and what would one day be Italy.

_"Daddy, where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?" "I don't know. Go play Hailey baby, you're Daddy's busy. I'm writing this son this song ain't gonna write itself. I'll give you one underdog and you gotta swing by turn right around in that song and tell her you love her, and lay hands on her mother, Who's the spittin' image of her. That's slim shady, yeah baby slim shady's crazy. Shady made me, but tonight shady's rocka-by-baby._

Rome had died in that war, leaving him undefended. He was soon taken over by Austria.

" , Where is Ms. Hungary. She was going to let me wear her dress today." The little chibi said.

"I don't know Italy, now go finish your chores. I have music to write." He said, knowing that Hungary was in her room, hiding the bruise he had given her the night before. She ahd told him to treat Italy more kindly, and he'd hit her, asking if that was better. She now refused to come out, not wanting to scare Italy with her wound.

He didn't know what came over him, he'd never hit a woman. He just hoped that writing this music would help reduce his stress.

_And when I'm gone just carry on. Don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know I'm looking donw on you smilin', and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain.2X_

Italy went out to sweep, and look at the clouds. Sometimes, when he did this, he could almost hear his grandfather's voice, telling him to smile.

"Don't worry, Grandpa Rome. I'll Always smile for you." He said, beggining the habit of his close-eyed grin.

_I keep havin this dream. I'm pushin Hailey on a swing. She keeps screamin she don't want me to sing. "You're making Mommy cry. Why? Why is Mommy crying?" "Baby I ain't leavin no more." " Daddy, you're lyin. You always say that. You always say this is the last time! But you ain't leavin' no more. Daddy you're mine. Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket. It's got a picture. "This'll keep you safe, Daddy, take it witcha."_

Holy Rome didn't want to keep lying to Italy, telling her that all the people in the house would come back safe and sound. But he couldn't tell her the truth, that they had been abandoned.

"I have to go to war, now, Italy. But I'll come bakc, and we can be together forever."He told her, trying to look strong.

"That's what Grandpa always told me too. Here, take my broom. You have to bring it back to me, okay? It's my favorate broom, and I won't sweep without it." She told him, handing him the broom to put next to the picture of her.

"What do people in your country give to people they love?"

"A kiss."

_I look up. It's just me standing in the mirror. These F*ckin walls must be talkin, cause man I can hear em. They're saying you got one more chance to do right, and It's tonight. So go out there and show em that you love 'for it's too late. But right as I go to walk out of my bedroom door, it turns to a stage, they're gone, the spotlight is on and I'm singin- "And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice everytime you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smilin, and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain. Just smile back._

Holy Rome was running around with Italy, and they were just about to kiss when a horn sounded. He looked up to remember that he was at war, and on the losing side. But no matter what he had to protect Italy. He grabbed his sword and left, ready to fight, in spite of his small body, to the deaht if nessicary. And the last thing he could remember was looking at the sky and saying "Italia...Smile..."

_Sixty thousand people, all jumpin out their seats. The curtain closes, they're throwin roses at my feet. I take a bow, and thank you all for comin out. They screamin so loud, I take one last look at the crowd. I glance down, I can't beleive what I'm seein. "Daddy, It's me. Help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding." "But baby, we're in Sweden. How did you get to Sweden?" "I followed you Dad. You told me that you were'nt leavin. You lied to me Dad, and now you made Mommy sad. And I brought you this coin, It says number one Dad. That's all I wanted. I just wanna give you this coin. I get the point. Fine. Me and Mommy are goin." "But baby wait-" "It's too late Dad, you made your choice. Now go out there and show that you love em more than us. That's what they want, they want you Marshal, they keep screamin you're name it's no wonder you can't go to sleep. Just take another pill, yeah I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah word, k-k-keep it real. I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see. How could it be that the curtain is closin on me?I find a gun on the ground, cock it, scream "DIE SHADY!" and pop it. The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed ot be on crashes and burns to ashes. _

Germany was at war, currently scouting out a northern advancment into sweden .This required stealth, and as suc hhe had left Italy at hom. That boy wouldn't know stealth if it beat him over the head. When the invasion did begin, he gave the speach to his troops. Sixtey thousand men ready to die for him and his cause. That's when he heard a familiar voice. It's Italy, only he has a gaping hole in his chest.

"You left me alone Germany. I told you Britain was scary." The little Italien fell, and Germany caught him. "But winning the war is more important than someone like me, right?"

"No... Italy..."

"I brought you this. It's a coin from Grandpa Rome. You like him, huh? That's all I wanted to do. I have to go into the light now." He said saidly.

"No, don't leave me!"

"You made your choice, Doitsu. You chose war over me, so make sure your soldiers know that you love them that much." His head dropped back, and his heart stopped.

Germany reached for his gun. "Verdammdt!" He screamed, pulling the trigger. He had a vision of a little girl in a maid outfit, and a pushbroom in his basement. A bomb hit his bunker, and it all went black.

_That's when I wake up. Alarm clock's ringin, it's spring and Haileys outside swingin. I walk right up to Kim and kiss her, tell her I miss her. Hailey just smiles and winks at her little sister, almost as if to say..._

Germany jerked up from his work table, his phone going off. It was an 800 number, and he ignored it. He got up and went into the basement, finding that little pushbroom. He went out to the park where Italy was playing with Leichtenstein and Sealand. He had no hesitation as he planted a firm kiss on the shorter man's lips, showing him the broom.

_When I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm lookin down on you smilin, and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain, just smile back._

"I told you I'd come back to you, didn't I" He whispered into the brunettes ear.

"H-Holy Roman?" He asked tearfully.

"Silly Italia, who else would give you a child's pushbroom?" Both of them smile.

"Just make sure you always smile, no matter what."

"I always have, just for you..."


End file.
